SEIJUU SENTAI GINGAMAN THE ARMOR OF FLAME
by rogerph2015
Summary: Balban's monster Magdus has been resurrected from the dead seeking revenge against the Gingaman. He drained GingaRed's Fire Earth Power and then attacked people in Ginza District in Tokyo. Can Saya and Ryouma find and retrieve the artifact in which her adopted big sister buried more than a decade ago to counter Magdus's magnetic drain powers before time runs out?


Seijuu Sentai Gingaman: The Armor Of Flame

At Demon Beast Daitanix, Captain Zahab has performed a ritual revival to resurrect one of the majin (devil) being killed by the Gingamen.

Captain Zahab: Magdus, you have been tormented in the fires of hell. Come on out now and make revenge against Gingaman and the Black Knight!

Magdus has been resurrected from the grave and appeared before Zahab.

Later, at the deck, the Yartots have marched in military style when Magdus appeared.

Magdus: Who are we?

Yartots: The Battobas Majin (Devil) Corps!

Magdus: Who's gonna fall into disarray?

Yartots: Gingaman!

Magdus: Who's gonna be at the top?

Yartots: We are!

Shelinda: Onegai, (Please,) explain your plan.

Battobas: The Gingaman had foiled Magdus's plans to get the children who were used to be cleaning Daitanix's veins. Biznella here is going to explain the revised plan for this mission.

Biznella: The Gingaman have special abilities in attacking against us. In other words, they are using their elemental techniques called Earth Powers. GingaRed has used his Fire Power. GingaGreen the Wind, GingaBlue the Water, GingaYellow the Thunder and GingaPink the Flowers. Oh, I almost forgot. The Black Knight has used his Fire Power just like GingaRed does. However, Magdus will magnetize all of their Earth Powers in order for Daitanix's revival to be assured.

Captain Zahab: This means that the Ginga No Hikari (The Lights Of The Galaxy) must be included in that plan of yours.

Biznella: Sou. (Yes.) Magdus here will demonstrate his ability to drain the life source of a Yartot footsoldier.

Yartot: Dare? Atashi? M-Matte! (Who? Me? W-Wait!) I'm not your dummy!

Magdus has adjusted the dial on his magnet staff and then snatched the Yartot footsoldier who was attaching to the staff.

Magdus: Chikara No Jishaku/Jiseki! (Magnet Power!)

Magdus has magnetized Yartot's life source and it went into the magnet staff right into Magdus's head. As a result, Yartot died due to the energy and life draining effect.

Captain Zahab: I can't believe it! Nonetheless, this would be the end of the Gingaman and the Black Knight and soon, Earth will be ours!

Battobas: Alright then, let's go! If anyone who fails,…

Magdus and Yartots: …must bite off his own head!

Magdus and the Yartots have then marched off out of the deck and were headed to their destination.

Meanwhile, at the park, Ryouma and Saya were playing ball since it's their day off from work at the Silver Star Equestrian Club.

Ryouma: Saya, catch this ball.

Saya: Hai! (Okay!)

When suddenly, a bunch of children came to play with Ryouma and Saya.

Little boy: Miyo! Ryouma to Saya da! (Look! It's Ryouma and Saya!)

The children played to catch a ball with Ryouma and Saya.

Saya: Kore. Tsukame! (Here. Catch!)

Little girl: Hai! Tsukame! (Okay! Catch!)

Ryouma: Hai! Tsukame! (Okay! Catch!)

Little boy: Hai! Tsukame! (Okay! Catch!)

Saya (Giggled): Hai! Tsukame! (Okay! Catch!)

They played until they grew tired. They have so much fun. However, Ryouma told the children that it was time for them to go home.

Ryouma: Kids, your parents are waiting for you.

Children: Hai! Sayonara, Ryouma! Saraba da, Saya! (Okay! Goodbye, Ryouma! Farewell, Saya!)

Saya: Sayonara, minna! (Goodbye, everyone!)

Ryouma: Saraba da! (Farewell!) (To Saya) Well, you're looked like an oneechan (big sister) to them.

Saya: Yeah. I guess.

Flashback came to Saya when she was just a little girl. She was 5 or 6 years old in 1986/1987 with her parents walking outside the perimeter of the Galactic Forest.

Saya's Father: Isn't it nice, Saya?

Little Saya: Hai, Papa. (Yes, Papa.)

Saya's Mother: Well, Saya, your Mama will take a walk with you and your Papa, okay?

Little Saya: Hai! (Okay!)

Saya's Father: Yoroshii. Iku zo! (Alright. Let's go!)

They walked in the park when all of a sudden, the Yartots and Shelinda had ambushed them.

Saya's Father: Nani shuttai? (What's happening?)

The Yartots have surrounded them. Saya's Father and Mother have tried their best to protect their daughter from the Yartots and Shelinda. In an unexpected scene, the Yartots had stabbed Saya's Father's heart and stomach.

Saya's Father: Saya! Dear! Jibun tasukerun'da! (Save yourselves!)

Saya's Mother: Honey!

Little Saya: Papa!

Saya's Mother was grabbed by the Yartots and inadvertently lets her daughter go. She resisted capture until the Yartots had stabbed her heart and stomach.

Saya's Mother: Saya! Jibun tasukerun'da! (Save yourself!)

Little Saya: Mama!

The Yartots and Shelinda have surrounded Little Saya as her parents were killed in an ambush.

Shelinda: I got you now, little girl! It's time to finish you off!

Little Saya was frightened and then began to scream aloud. Saya returned to reality and mentioned this incident to Ryouma.

Saya: My parents got killed by Balban when I was about 5 or 6 years old. Because of this, I was powerless to save them since I was just a little girl. I had a terrible childhood which haunted me to this day. Well. I guess my life has turned dark and black. So, what's your point, Ryouma?

Ryouma: Well, I guess your life has changed a bit since when I babysat you and Hikaru.

Saya: Yeah. I guess.

Ryouma and Saya played their ball when their Ginga Braces interrupeted their recreational activity.

Wisdom Tree Moak: Ryouma! Saya! Baruban da! (It's the Balban!)

Ryouma and Saya looked at the civilians fleeing for their lives.

Civilians: Tasukete! (Help!)

When suddenly, Magdus appeared as he approached the two Gingamen.

Magdus: Gingaman, you will pay for what you have done to me in the last battle! Today is your last day of your lives!

Ryouma: Nani? (What?)

Magdus: I'm going to drain your Earth Powers in order for the Demon Beast Daitanix to revive!

Saya: We won't let them have it, Balban!

Magdus: Well then, prepare to meet your doom, Gingaman! (Laughing)

Ryouma and Saya have stood their ground and going nowhere. As Magdus approached the two Gingamen, Ryouma and Saya helped the people in the park evacuate the area.

Ryouma: Minna! Nigerun'da! Isogette! (Everybody! Run! Hurry up!)

Saya: Zurakarun'da! Onegaishimasu! (Escape now! Please!)

Magdus has launched a magnetic shock attack on Ryouma and Saya but the two have managed to evade Magdus's attack. Ryouma and Saya have called for their Earth Power Techniques to counterattack Magdus's magnetic shock attack.

Ryouma: Honoo No Tategami! (Mane Of Fire!)

Saya: Hanabira No Tsume! (Claws Of Petals!)

The combined Earth Powers have stunned Magdus who made him angry at them.

Magdus: Onore! (Curse you!) I'm going to take your Earth Powers and your lives as well!

Ryouma: Yoroshii! Iku zo! Ginga Tensei! (Alright! Let's go! Galactic Reincarnation!)

Ryouma turned the dial on the Ginga Brace which sets to color Red and then pressed the button to initiate the transformation sequence into GingaRed. However, there was a setback.

GingaRed: Saya, what are you doing? Are you gonna henshin (transform) or not?

Saya: Uh-uh (which means "no")

GingaRed: Nazo da? (Why?) (To Magdus) Yarou! Iku zo! (You rascal! Let's go!)

GingaRed jumps into the sky and called for Star Beast Sword.

GingaRed: SeiJuuKen! (Star Beast Sword!)

GingaRed tried to slash Magdus but was knocked aside by Magdus's magnet staff. He then got up when all of a sudden, Magdus has used his magnet staff to aim at GingaRed.

Magdus: Kumihosu Chikara No Jishaku/Jiseki! (Magnet Drain Power!)

Magdus turned the dial on his magnet staff and then fired the magnetic drain shock at GingaRed, who got a magnetized shock as his Earth Power is drained from him. Saya watched the battle helplessly. She shouted Ryouma's name as the latter has suffered the power drain.

Saya: Ryouma! RYOUMA!

The intense draining only stopped when Magdus removed his magnet staff from GingaRed, who was collapsed to the ground. He then untransformed back to Ryouma, who suffered the pain and the loss of his Fire Earth Power. Saya has rushed to Ryouma's side as he clutches himself in agony.

Saya: Ryouma, daijoubudesuka? (Ryouma, are you alright?)

Saya gasped when she saw Ryouma's Ginga Brace was totally fried and ruined.

Saya: Your Ginga Brace is… No! It can't be!

Magdus: And guess who's next? It's you, GingaPink!

When suddenly, the three other Gingamen intervened.

GingaGreen: Matte, Baruban! (Hold it, Balban!)

GingaGreen fired Magdus with his Kiba Shot. GingaBlue has helped Ryouma in getting up.

GingaBlue: Ryouma, henshin da! (Ryouma, transform!)

Ryouma (Groan): Ginga Tensei! (Galactic Reincarnation!)

Ryouma tried to turn the dial on his ruined Ginga Brace and pressed the button but the brace makes a different sound.

GingaBlue: Dou shimashita ka, Ryouma? (What's wrong, Ryouma?)

Ryouma: I can't henshin (transform).

Magdus: And the rest of you won't be able to either!

GingaGreen: We'll just have to see about that, Balban!

GingaGreen aimed his Kiba Shot at Magdus when Saya intervened.

Saya: Dame! (No!) We need to retreat here at once!

Magdus: You can try but it won't do you any good!

GingaGreen: Get Ryouma to safety while I'll hold this majin (devil) off. Hayaku! (Quickly!/Make haste!)

GingaGreen fired his Kiba Shot at Magdus while Saya, GingaBlue and GingaYellow helped Ryouma to safety. As Magdus is approaching GingaGreen, the latter has rejoined the other Gingamen for a retreat.

Saya: Hayate, isogette! (Hayate, hurry up!)

Magdus: I got you now, Gingaman!

Saya: Hanabira No Tsume! (Claws Of Petals!)

The Gingamen escaped through Saya's Claws Of Petals: Exploding Retreat Technique.

Magdus: Nani? (What?) Where did they go? Blast them!

The Gingamen had returned to Silver Star Equestrian Club where Ryouma was tending wounds by his friends excluding Saya.

Moak: Ryouma, I'm afraid that your Earth Power has been drained by a majin (devil) and you are unable to henshin (transform) without it. Worst of all, you cannot know how to get it back.

Bokku the Acorn Fairy: This is bad, Bokku! This is so bad, Bokku!

Ryouma has falsely blamed Saya for not having transformed in front of the majin (devil).

Ryouma: Saya, you should have been henshin (transformed) in front of the enemy! Why didn't you do this?

Saya: Gomennasai! Watashi wa hontoni gomennasai! (I'm sorry! I really am so sorry!)

Ryouma: Saya, why didn't you henshin (transformed) in front of him? You are really GingaPink, choudo (right)?

Saya: Because I just didn't want my Earth Power to lose to him.

Hyuuga: Ryouma, leave Saya alone for a moment, okay?

Ryouma: Demo, niisan… (But, big brother…)

Hyuuga: Don't blame Saya for this debacle. (To Saya) Saya, it's not your fault that you didn't henshin (transform) in front of him. You did the right thing. You are so lucky that you still have your Earth Power intact.

Saya: Arigato, Hyuuga. (Thank you, Hyuuga.) Minna, (Guys,) I need to take a break. I need to think about what will I do in order to restore Ryouma's Earth Power. I'll explain to you later, okay?

Hyuuga: Hai, Saya. (Okay, Saya.)

Saya walked outside of Moak's tree in order for her to think about the restoration of Ryouma's Earth Power without losing her own Earth Power as she watches the visitors riding horses and conversations outside of Aoyama's house.

Meanwhile, inside Moak's tree, the Gingamen had talked to Moak about restoring Ryouma's Earth Power.

Hayate: Moak, is there any other way to restore Ryouma's Earth Power?

Moak: Unfortunately. I do not have the ability to find a way to restore Ryouma's Earth Power. Not even your ancestors have found the solution 3,000 years ago.

Gouki: So this means that until now, there is no there is no solution of restoring Ryouma's Earth Power to normal?

Hikaru: There must be something that we can do.

Hyuuga: We'll try and figure something out of this.

Outside of Moak's tree, Saya has listened to her teammates through telepathy and her Ginga Brace. After 15 minutes of staying outside, Saya decided to return inside of Moak's tree.

Hayate: So, what's the point anyway? We do not want our Earth Powers to be sacrificed.

Hikaru: That's the way how the Earth Powers are: to save the planet Earth from Balban. Without them, who will save this planet anyway? Us?

Gouki: We can't save this planet if we don't have the Earth Powers that would be practically use.

Hyuuga: Sou sa! (Oh yes!) We must be very careful of our Earth Powers. For without them, we are vulnerable to the enemies' attacks.

Just then, Saya came in to interrupt the Gingamen's discussion.

Saya: Minna, (Guys,) perhaps I have an idea.

Hyuuga: Sorehanandesuka, Saya? (What is it, Saya?)

Saya: Listen to my story. When I was a little girl, me and my parents were walking outside of the Galactic Forest.

Flashback came to Saya once again. It's the same scene from earlier.

Saya's Father: Isn't it nice, Saya?

Little Saya: Hai, Papa. (Yes, Papa.)

Saya's Mother: Well, Saya, your Mama will take a walk with you and your Papa, okay?

Little Saya: Hai! (Okay!)

Saya's Father: Yoroshii. Iku zo! (Alright. Let's go!)

Saya: Just then, Balban came to attack us.

Saya's Father: Nani shuttai? (What's happening?)

Saya: We were surrounded. My Mama and my Papa had tried their best to protect me from danger. However, Balban's soldiers have killed my Papa.

Saya's Father: Saya! Dear! Jibun tasukerun'da! (Save yourselves!)

Saya's Mother: Honey!

Little Saya: Papa!

Saya: Then, my Mama was taken by Balban's soldiers and she let me go. They killed her also.

Saya's Mother: Saya! Jibun tasukerun'da! (Save yourself!)

Little Saya: Mama!

Saya: After that, a lady in white hair, a blue cape and a sword has approached at me. I was really scared at her.

Shelinda: I got you now, little girl! It's time to finish you off!

Saya: I was yelling far and wide enough to reach help.

Shelinda: DIE!

Saya: That was until I heard the gunfire hitting to the ground. When I looked up, I saw a young lady who is a savior that will come to save me. She had heard my help and was dressed up in black clothing and sunglasses on her eyes. She was armed with a rifle. She jumped from the cliff and landed on the ground.

Shelinda: Dare da? (Who are you?)

Eri Sakaguchi: You'd better leave this little girl alone, you pathetic scum! (Eri fired her machine gun at Shelinda)

Saya: That young lady. She saved me from death and capture. So, we ran away in order to find a refuge somewhere in the wilderness.

Eri: Daijouka? (Are you alright?)

Little Saya: Daijoubu. Demo, Papa to Mama wa… (I'm alright. But, my Papa and Mama are…)

Eri: Shinpai shinaide. (Don't worry.) Your oneechan (big sister) has come to save you. So, anata wa? (what's your name?)

Little Saya: Watashi wa Saya. (I am Saya.)

Eri: Saya, let's get out of here. The enemy is chasing after us!

Saya: So, we continue to ran away from Balban. That oneechan (big sister) had jumped up to the tree so high and then stepped in a tree branch to jump again and then she grabbed a tree vine to swing into safety as I hang on to her.

Shelinda: Where are they? Sagase! (Find them!)

Yartots: Yartot!

Saya: We ran until we reached the cave being guarded by two guards.

Eri: Guards, we're going inside the cave. The enemy is pursuing us. Onegaishimasu! (Please!) Let us in! We beg you!

Guard 1: Hai, oneesan! (Yes, ma'am!)

Eri: Don't tell to the enemy that we are inside the cave. Instead, divert their attention by saying that we ran away in a different direction, okay?

Guard 2: Shouchinosuke! (Understood!)

Saya: So, we went inside the cave for safety. Oneechan (Big Sister) had found a safe spot for us to stay. There, she got out a biscuit from her pocket.

Eri: Saya, are you hungry? Kore, (Here,) have some biscuit.

Little Saya: Nani kure? (What is this?)

Eri: It's a biscuit. Have you tasted one before?

Little Saya: Ano, iiya. (Um, no.)

Eri: Nee, Saya. (Come on, Saya.) Taste it.

Little Saya: Ano, hai. (Um, okay.)

Saya: While I was eating a biscuit, I've noticed something else inside of her pocket. As she got out of it, I saw an unknown artifact. She begins to write the words on a piece of paper very quickly. Then, she put an artifact into a treasure chest then locked it with a key. Then, she began to dig up the soil in order to bury the artifact underground. Meanwhile, outside of the cave, the Balban had reached the cave. But the guards have diverted their attention.

Shelinda: Guards, have you seen that young lady carrying a little girl? Where are they?

Guard 1: Ano, (Um,) they're going to that direction down south (pointing east or to the right). I'm so sure of it.

Shelinda: Yoroshii. (Good.) However, if you two lie to me, you're gonna pay for this. Understand?

Guard 2: Hai! (Yes!)

Saya: So, Balban had gone to the diverted direction. In the meantime, oneechan (big sister) has finished burying the artifact by covering the soil.

Eri: There. All finished. I wished that someone will find the artifact and will use it for the sake of the community. Whoever that is.

Saya: I was too young to understand why did she said that. Unfortunately, the Balban had returned to the cave and there, they had killed the guards in the process.

Shelinda: Bakero! (You idiots!/You fools!) You said that they were running away down south and then I found nothing! Asamashii! (You wretches!) Because of your lies, I'm going to kill both of you for this insult!

Guard 1: Demo, (But,) we have spoken the truth to you!

Shelinda: I don't want to hear any excuses! Yartots, kill these guards!

Yartots: Yartot!

Saya: The guards were slained by Balban. Oneechan (Big Sister) had overheard the incident.

Eri: Sou na! (Oh no!) Looks like the enemy have found us! Saya, I know a way out here. Saa, iku zo! (Come on, let's go!)

Saya: So, we evacuated the spot and oneechan (big sister) has lead me to the back of the cave. There, we're so glad that there's a truck nearby. The driver was drinking a beverage drink when oneechan (big sister) ordered him to drive faster because we were pursued by the enemy.

Eri: Ano, kyou, (Um, sir,) will you please drive your truck for us, onegai? (please?) We are being chased and hunted down by the enemy.

Driver: Demo… (But…)

Eri: Just do what I said! Onegaishimasu! (Please!)

Driver: Hai, oneesan! (Yes, ma'am!)

Saya: So, oneechan (big sister) and I were loaded into the truck. Just then, Balban had found us at the front.

Shelinda: Sore yatsura! (There they are!) Yartots, fire at will!

Saya: Balban had fired at us. We ducked despite the damage of the windows. Oneechan (Big Sister) has fired back at them using her remaining bullet rounds of her rifle until all of them are used up.

Little Saya: Papa! Mama! Oneechan, (Big Sister,) I'm so scared!

Eri: Shinpai shinaide. (Don't worry.) Your oneechan (big sister) will always protect you from harm.

Little Saya: Honto ka? (Really?)

Eri: Hai! (Yes!)

Saya: Just then, oneechan (big sister) had called Gingato (Gingat) which will be my future companion.

Eri: Gingato! (Gingat!)

Saya: Gingato (Gingat) had arrived from the galaxy in order to save us from Balban. Gingato (Gingat) had attacked Balban by stomping and grabbed one of them using her mouth.

Shelinda: Are wa… (That is…) (Gingat had picked up Shelinda by using her mouth.) Hanasutte! Hanasutte! (Let me go! Let me go!)

Eri: Gingato, (Gingat,) put them back to the place where they belong.

Saya: Gingato (Gingat) had taken the enemy back to Demon Beast Daitanix and there, she covered them up with a seal. Meanwhile, we were travelling along the highway onboard a truck. Oneechan (Big Sister) had selected an unloading point: near the rice field.

Eri: Ano, kyou, (Um, sir,) will you please let us disembark there near the rice field?

Driver: Hai, oneesan! (Yes, ma'am!)

Eri: Here's my money (Y6,000). Don't tell anyone in your company that we rode in your truck and about the glass damage inflicted by the bullets. Tell them instead that some another truck had accidentally bumped into your truck or your truck had spun out of control, okay?

Driver: Hai, oneesan! Arigato (Yes, ma'am! Thank you) for riding with me. Sayonara da! (Goodbye!)

Eri: Sayonara da! (Goodbye!) (To Saya) Yoroshii, Saya. Iku zo! (Alright, Saya. Let's go!)

Saya: The truck has left while we were walking along the rice fields which lead us to the forest which is similar to the Galactic Forest. Oneechan (Big Sister) had taught me the fighting skills there. First in our list, the sword fighting.

Eri: Saya, your oneechan (big sister) wanted to ask you. Do you play your toy swords recently?

Little Saya: Dame. (No.) I only played dolls. Why do you ask?

Eri: Because I really wanted you for a sword fighting, I mean, sword playing. What do you want to be when you grow up?

Little Saya: I wanted to be a soldier just like my obasan (aunt) did. She's currently holding a position as GingaPink. If you don't know what you're talking about, she's part of the team called "Gingaman".

Eri: Gingaman? You mean you and your obasan (aunt) came from the galaxy and landed on Earth?

Little Saya: Dame. (No.) I am a citizen of this planet Earth as well as my obasan (aunt).

Eri: Uh, sou ka. (I see.) But now, let's play swords with your oneechan (big sister), okay?

Little Saya: Hai! (Okay!)

Saya: We trained with our swords in the forest. Oneechan (Big Sister) and I were using toy swords for a mock combat.

Eri: Joutou, (Very good,) Saya! Now, block your sword while I'll be your "enemy", okay?

Little Saya: Hai! (Okay!)

Saya: Next in our list is the slingshot target practice.

Eri: Do you know what is this thing?

Little Saya: Ano, iiya. (Um, no.)

Eri: It's a slingshot. First, you must put a stone into the pouch. Then, pull back the bands and when you released it, the stone will set free and will hit a target. Kore, (Here,) I'll show you.

Saya: Oneechan (Big Sister) had taught me how to use a slingshot in a very simple way.

Eri: Yatta ne, Saya! (You did it, Saya!)

Saya: Finally, she taught me the most difficult training we have ever made: Hanabira No Tsume (Claws Of Petals). She released her Earth Power and performed an attack in front of me.

Eri: Hanabira No Tsume! (Claws Of Petals!)

Saya: The petals were no ordinary petals. They were explosive petal sparks that explode in the air.

Eri: Saya, kawasun'da! (Saya, evade now!)

Saya: As I was evading the petals, they were exploded and almost missed me. This makes me frightened.

Eri: Okay, Saya. It's your turn. Do it.

Little Saya: Demo, (But,) I am so afraid!

Eri: Huh?

Little Saya: I don't have the ability to do that thing. If I do that, I would have harmed the people. My obasan (aunt) will get angry at me.

Eri: Shinpai shinaide, Saya. (Don't worry, Saya.) I will always be here for you. Do it just as I did, okay?

Saya: I was at first hesitated in doing the technique.

Eri: Come on, Saya! What are you waiting for? Take your time. I'm waiting.

Saya: Just then, I felt the Earth Power beneath my veins and I decided to perform the attack. I opened my hands wide and then I pushed my arms forward. As a result, the petals have come out of my hands in which they were headed to oneechan (big sister) who successfully evaded the explosive petals.

Eri: Yatta ne, Saya! (Way to go, Saya!)

Little Saya: Yatta! (I did it!)

Eri: Well, looks like we're done here. By the way, where do you live?

Little Saya: I lived in the Galactic Forest.

Eri: Will you please show me the way to the said forest?

Little Saya: Shouchinosuke! (Sure!)

Saya: I ordered the instructions and directions with the help of the drivers ranging from taxi to bus. After 2 hours, oneechan (big sister) and I have arrived in the Galactic Forest. I was home at last.

Eri: Aside from your obasan (aunt), do you have any other members of your family, Saya?

Little Saya: I have my own oneechan (big sister) right here.

Eri: What is your oneechan's (big sister's) name?

Little Saya: Karen.

Eri: Uh, sou ka. (I see.)

Little Saya: Oneechan, onegai! (Big Sister, please!) Leave this place quickly! My oneechan (big sister) will be coming anytime soon!

Eri: Ano, hai. (Um, okay.) However, if you really want to contact me, give me a call and we'll talk, okay?

Little Saya: Hai! (Okay!)

Saya: Oneechan (Big Sister) has given to me the telephone number on the paper. However, only a few telephone lines were established in the Galactic Forest. Then, she and I have parted ways.

Eri: See you soon, Saya! Sayonara da! (Goodbye!) Until we meet again!

Little Saya: Sayonara, oneechan! (Goodbye, big sister!)

Saya: A few minutes later, my own oneechan (big sister) has arrived.

Karen: Saya!

Little Saya: Oneechan! (Big Sister!)

Karen: Come on, Saya. Where have you been? I've been looking for you all across the forest. Oh, where's your Mama and your Papa?

Saya: I decided not to tell my parents' death to my oneechan (big sister) or else it would be a big shame to me and to my family. Instead, I told her,

Little Saya: Oneechan, (Big Sister,) they'll be going home at night.

Karen: Ano, hai. (Um, okay.)

Saya: However, while in bed at night, I started to cry bitterly about my Mama and my Papa's deaths. It will remain a secret to me and that I faced one of my darkest moments in the history of my childhood and of my life. Nevertheless, my other oneechan (big sister) is always with me from childhood to teenage years as time changes. And that's my whole story that I shared to you all.

Bokku: What a sad story you got there, Saya, Bokku!

Ryouma: Do you think that artifact still works until now?

Saya: I do not know. That was years ago.

Gouki: That was a very long story to me.

Ryouma clutched his injuries and he told the team,

Ryouma: And that majin (devil) has my Earth Power and is capable of anything. This may be our only chance to stop him.

The Gingamen agreed in what Ryouma had said. Just then, Moak sensed a disturbance through the network of the trees.

Moak: Taihen da! Minna, (It's an emergency!/It's a disaster! Everyone,) the majin (devil) Balban has attacking civilians and buildings across Ginza District!

Hikaru: That's where I brought Mister Donut doughnuts there!

Hyuuga: There's no more time for doughnuts, Hikaru. We must attack that majin (devil) before he can do harm on the civilians.

Saya: Chuui da, minna, Hyuuga! (Be careful, guys, Hyuuga!) I do not want your Earth Powers to be lost or else, it would be the end of us.

Hyuuga: We will, Saya. (Hyuuga hugged Saya as a farewell gesture.)

Moak: Saya, you stay here with Ryouma. I'll do the thinking about the-

Saya: Dame, Mokku. (No, Moak.) Ryouma will go with me. Choudo, Ryouma? (Right, Ryouma?)

Ryouma: Choudo! (Right!)

Saya: Moak, Ryouma and I will go to the cave. The rest of you will handle the majin (devil), okay? We don't have much time left.

Hyuuga: Hai. (Yes.) You'll be careful out there, Ryouma and Saya.

Ryouma: You and the team will be careful as well, niisan (big brother). You can count on us.

Hyuuga: Hai! (Yes!)

Saya: Yoroshii. Iku yo! (Alright. Let's go!)

The Gingamen had left the Silver Star Equestrian Club and split into two groups. Group One consists of Saya and Ryouma while Group Two consists of Hyuuga, Hayate, Gouki and Hikaru. In Group One, Saya carried Ryouma as they lead into Saya's horse stable outside of S.S.E.C.. She found her Pink Flower horse inside and she lets her out of the stable. Saya has hopped in while Ryouma was struggling in getting onto Saya's horse.

Saya: Ryouma! Saa, (Come on,) get in!

After 3 minutes of struggling, Ryouma hopped in Saya's Pink Flower horse as he hang on by touching Saya's body to maintain balance. And off they go.

Ryouma: Saya, where are we going?

Saya: We're going to the cave where my oneechan (big sister) had buried the artifact. Just hang on tight until then, okay?

Ryouma: Hai! Demo, (Okay! But,) there are many caves in Japan. So, which one is it and where could it be?

Saya: Watashi wa makaserun'da. (Leave it to me.) I know where it is. Just sit back and watch the scenery.

Saya and Ryouma were en route to the cave west of Silver Star Equestrian Club about 9 to 10 kilometers away from the said area.

Meanwhile, in Group Two, Hyuuga, Hayate, Gouki and Hikaru were on their way to Ginza District in Tokyo. As they run in the forest, they transformed without stopping.

Hayate, Gouki and Hikaru: Ginga Tensei! (Galactic Reincarnation!)

Hyuuga: Kishi Tensei! (Knight Reincarnation!)

At Ginza District, Magdus attacked innocent people around the business establishments.

Magdus: Now that I have GingaRed's Earth Power, I am now unstoppable and unbeatable! (Laughing) Let me try on those people and buildings!

Magdus has used his magnetic shock attack combined with GingaRed's Fire Earth Power on his magnet staff and pointed at the people. He used this combined attack to make the civilians run away and the buildings were destroyed by the said combined attack. He inflicted damages on the buildings and a few injuries on the civilians when the three Gingamen and the Black Knight intervened.

GingaBlue: Yamero, Baruban! (Stop it/Enough, Balban!)

GingaBlue and GingaYellow used their Kiba Shots to shoot at Magdus but the latter had blocked the lasers using his magnet staff. GingaGreen and the Black Knight arrived a bit later.

Black Knight: Bull Riot!

Black Knight had used his Bull Riot in shotgun mode to fire onto Magdus but the latter had also blocked the lasers of the Bull Riot using his magnet staff. Magdus then charged up towards the three Gingamen and the Black Knight.

Black Knight: Tsuyoi da! Saa! (He's strong! Come on!)

The three Gingamen and the Black Knight have fought against Magdus. GingaYellow and his Kiba Knives, GingaBlue and his Kiba Shot, the Black Knight and his Bull Riot in sword mode and GingaGreen and his Star Beast Sword are no match for Magdus's magnet staff in which it lets the former two weapons (Kiba Knives and Kiba Shot) go.

GingaYellow: Yarou! (You rascal!)

GingaYellow tried to beat Magdus on his own but the enemy had beaten him. Magdus did the same thing to GingaGreen and the Black Knight. When GingaBlue takes his turn, Magdus pushed his magnet staff toward him and he threw GingaBlue up in the air and in into the ground.

GingaYellow: Gouki!

Magdus then aimed his magnet staff to the direction of the already frightened civilians who were still stubbornly refused to leave Ginza District.

Magdus: Let me try on some people!

GingaYellow: Gouki, bunmin da! (Gouki, the civilians!)

As Magdus prepared to fire his combined powers of magnetic shock attack and GingaRed's Fire Earth Power against the civilians, GingaBlue and GingaYellow intervened.

GingaBlue: Abunai! (Look out!)

The two Gingamen had took the brunt of the blast with their own bodies in time for the civilians to flee from the battle scene.

GingaYellow: Minna! Nigerun'da! Zurakarun'da! Isogette! Onegaishimasu! (Everybody! Run! Escape now! Hurry up! Please!)

While the Black Knight was unable to stop Magdus, the latter had his magnet staff ready to aim at the two Gingamen.

Magdus: I had enough playing with you! (Turning his staff's dial on his magnet staff) Chikara No Juujitsushita! (Full Power!)

Magdus has unleashed the magnetic drain shock attack on GingaBlue and GingaYellow as their transformed and Earth Powers were taken away from them. Thus, the two Gingamen were reverted back to Gouki and Hikaru who were weakened and untransformed. Their Ginga Braces were fried and ruined. The Black Knight helped Hikaru up while GingaGreen lifted Gouki up.

Black Knight: Gouki! Hikaru!

GingaGreen: Hyuuga, he won't stop until he gets all of our Earth Powers!

Black Knight: We can't think about that right now! We have to get the majin (devil) out of Ginza District where he can't hurt innocent people. I know a place. There's an abandoned automobile factory just west of here. Saa! Hayaku! (Come on! Quickly!/Make haste!)

The Black Knight and GingaGreen had dragged their beaten teammates so that they can evacuate Ginza District to a more desolate place west of it. However, Magdus chased them boasting that,

Magdus: This is even easier than I thought! (Laughing)

Meanwhile, in Group One, Saya and Ryouma were now 10 kilometers away west of Silver Star Equestrian Club.

Saya: Oretachi wa sonoba ayauku. (We're almost there.)

As they reached the cave area, Saya stopped her Pink Flower horse at the grassy place where they both disembarked. Saya helped Ryouma in getting down the horse and then she carried him as they walked to the cave. Just as they reached its opening entrance, Shelinda appeared right before them.

Shelinda: GingaReddo. GingaPinku. (GingaRed. GingaPink.)

Ryouma: Shelinda!

Saya: Shelinda!

Shelinda: So, Saya, we've meet again. I was too close in killing you when you were a little girl.

Saya: How did you know it was me?

Shelinda: Well, the only thing that matters is to prevent the succession of GingaPink. But you were chosen to be the next GingaPink in which I am getting crossed at. Since I actually killed your parents, you should have been rejoiced in what I have done to them. Aren't you looking so sad, GingaPink?

Saya (Getting angry): What have you done to my parents? Why did you killed them?

Shelinda: Well, your mother was a GingaPink I'm sure. But I thought you'll never succeeded her. All of a sudden, the young lady with modern weaponry has prevented me from killing you.

Saya (Getting angry): What you are saying is definitely wrong! My Mama was never a GingaPink! My obasan (aunt) does! I have succeeded her as GingaPink! And yes, oneechan (big sister) has saved me from your murderous threat against me!

Shelinda: Your oneechan? (big sister?) Well, it doesn't matter. Since I am now back, it's time for you and your friend to die in the name of Balban!

Saya (Getting angry): Sou na koto! (I won't let you!)

Shelinda: Matte! (Wait!) Before you can attack me, listen to me first. While your friends are busy fighting the majin (devil), they will lose their Earth Powers to him so that the Demon Beast Daitanix will be revived. Once I will kill both of you, I will take away your Earth Powers from you and your friend so that all of you will go to hell.

Saya (Getting angry): Zettai ni yurusanai! (Absolutely I won't allow that!)

Shelinda: Well, looks like your fighting days are over for you, Saya. I know that you cannot defeat me in a very simple way. You were going on and around in circles for a very long time. How can you say that if you were willing to fight but you do not know the strategy on how to defeat it? It looks like you're unlucky today since you have been labeled as "parentless" daughter.

Ryouma: Saya, don't listen to her! You will cause a big deception in your mind!

Shelinda: Well then, at least it's time for us to duel against each other. Whoever wins will be victorious. If I win, I'm going to kill you and your friend and to take your Earth Powers to Daitanix. But if you win, then your friends' Earth Powers will be restored in exchange for your Earth Power to be delivered to Daitanix. You won't get it back, unfortunately. What can you say about your feelings that have lost your parents, you poor old pussycat? (Laughing)

Shelinda's sentences had lead Saya burst into an overloaded wrath.

Ryouma: Saya!

Saya has rattled her right fist and raised it against her face. Her teeth was rattled with a grim. Her eyes, which were once shining, were replaced by the explosive petal sparks on her pupils as if she was angry with explosion and rage. In other words, Saya wanted a vendetta against Shelinda for killing the former's parents. She then shouted,

Saya (Getting angry): YURUSENAI! (UNFORGIVABLE!)

Instead of transforming into GingaPink, Saya unsheathed her Star Beast Sword from her scabbard and then she ran toward Shelinda and the two started a swordfight. Ryouma was witnessing the battle but he was unable to help Saya due to his loss of his Earth Power. He then protested,

Ryouma: Yamero, Saya! Yamero! (Stop it, Saya! Stop it!)

Saya has successfully dodges Shelinda's sword attacks. When Shelinda fired the lasers on Saya, the latter has evaded the attacks. She then tried to tie up Saya using her laser rope. Fortunately for Saya, she avoided it by rolling into the ground. Saya counterattacked it with her slingshot. However, Shelinda deflected the explosive balls with her sword. Saya then performed her Earth Power attack.

Saya: Hanabira No Tsume! (Claws Of Petals!)

But Shelinda has avoided Saya's Earth Power attack by rolling into the ground.

Saya: She evaded my attacks. Naze da? (Why?)

Shelinda tried to kick Saya but the former's feet were blocked by Saya's hands in which they pushed Shelinda's feet away from her. Shelinda's feet have landed on the ground.

Shelinda: Admit your defeat, GingaPink!

Saya (Getting angry): Zettai ni makenai! (I won't lose!)

Saya then unleashed her Beast Attack Rod to fire on Shelinda.

Saya: Juugekiha! (Beast Crushing!)

The shot has missed Shelinda who stood her ground. But when Saya performed a stronger attack on her Beast Attack Rod,

Saya: Ginga Juugekidan! (Galactic Beast Attack Bullet!)

This time, the larger shot has made Shelinda falling down but she got up quickly.

Shelinda: Sama! (You bastard!)

Saya then used her Kiba Arrow against Shelinda.

Saya: Kiba Arrow!

However, half of the arrows were deflected by Shelinda's sword and the other half of them had made Shelinda's chest explode throwing away in midair. Shelinda recovered and Saya used her Star Beast Sword to fight against Shelinda. Once again, Saya has successfully dodged Shelinda's sword attacks. Ryouma then rushed in so that the duel between Saya and Shelinda must be stopped. He then approached Shelinda and said,

Ryouma: Yamero, Sherinda! (Stop it, Shelinda!) You're almost hurting Saya! (Ryouma used his hands to hold Shelinda's wrists and arms as a gesture of stopping the duel.) Yamero! (Stop it!)

However, Shelinda knocked Ryouma down by using her right elbow hitting on his body.

Shelinda: Let me go, Ryouma! Leave me be! This is a ladies only duel so you cannot interrupt us! If you intervene again, I'm going to grab you and kill you!

Saya continued her swordfight against Shelinda as she goes on for the defensive fighting for her life, her friends and the galaxy.

Saya (Getting angry): Yurusanai! YURUSANAI! (Unforgivable! UNFORGIVABLE!)

Ryouma tried again to stop Shelinda from injuring Saya in the duel. He grabbed Shelinda's arms in order to prevent her from attacking Saya.

Ryouma: Ore no zenki wa yamerun'da, Sherinda! (I said stop it, Shelinda!) You're wasting your time in dueling with Saya! Onegaishimasu, yamero! (Stop it, please!)

Ryouma was struggling in an attempt to stop Shelinda from fighting. However, Shelinda grabbed Ryouma by freeing her arms from his hands and then grasped him from behind. She threatened his life with her sword because he always prevented her from fighting against Saya.

Ryouma: Sherinda, nani kimi no kekkou? Hanasutte! Hanasutte! (Shelinda, what are you doing? Let me go! Let me go!)

Shelinda: Bakero! (You idiot!/You fool!) I should have never let you interfere! But now, you have reached the limits of my patience! I'm going to kill you because of your intervention!

Saya was rushed into the scene where Ryouma was held hostage by Shelinda.

Saya: Ryouma!

Shelinda: GingaPink Saya, now that I have captured your friend GingaRed Ryouma, it's time for you to decide which of these options you really want. You can surrender your Earth Power to me peacefully, you can go in peace without having your Earth Power or (pointing the sword's blade against Ryouma's neck) I'm going to kill your friend here if you don't submit yourself to the Balban! Choose!

Ryouma: Saya, nanika da! (Saya, do something!)

Saya: Ryouma no hanasutte! Houchi da! (Let Ryouma go! Leave him alone!)

Shelinda: I will leave him alone if you made the right decision. Take your time. (Laughing)

Ryouma: Saya!

Saya must decide if she can abandon her Earth Power to Balban or Ryouma will die powerless. But Saya wasn't ready for her decision so instead, she let her Star Beast Sword go to the ground. She knelt down for mercy and she saw her friend Ryouma in deep danger. She thought,

Saya (Thought): Sou na! (Oh no!) What will I do? Ore no ikenai! (I am hopeless!)

When suddenly, Eri Sakaguchi's voice was heard on Saya's ears.

Eri (Echoing voice): Saya!

Saya: Oneechan! (Big Sister!)

Flashback came to Saya when she was a little girl in 1987. She was assigned to buy food in one of the popular groceries in Chuo (not far from Ginza District) in Tokyo. All of a sudden, Eri called out Saya's name near the barber shop.

Eri: Saya!

Little Saya: Oneechan! (Big Sister!)

Little Saya then rushed to meet her adopted big sister Eri and they walked in the sidewalk.

Little Saya: Oneechan (Big Sister), where are we going?

Eri: To my apartment. I'll show you where it is at, okay?

Little Saya: Hai! (Okay!)

They went to Eri's 22-story building which was an apartment. (By 1998, it was replaced by a 50-story building which was a business corporate center which still stands until today in Chuo.) Inside of the apartment building, Eri had sat down in the sofa at her living roon while Little Saya was sitting on her small chair in front of Eri. They were having a conversation about Little Saya's future life.

Eri: Saya, your oneechan (big sister) wants you to talk about something very important. It's all about you and your future.

Little Saya: Ore no nochi/mirai? (My future?)

Eri: Sou. Kimi wa nochi/mirai. (Yes. Your future.) You said that someday, you want to become a soldier like your obasan (aunt) did, remember?

Little Saya: Hai. (Yes.)

Eri: You better listen to me, okay?

Little Saya: Hai. (Okay.)

Eri: You know, you must learn how to fight yourself in case an invasion will come to our doorstep. When you see that there's an enemy coming, you must not run away. Instead, you must face them with your mind, body, soul, strength, power, spirit, determination and most of all, love. As you faced the antithesis or your foe, you must fight with all of your might. When they'll try to overpower you, you must not retreat to a safe refuge. Instead, you must hold your position until you will be either be wounded or if you are willing to sacrifice your life in order to save others. You must not give up. You must not surrender to the enemy or else, you will become a prisoner of war and never return toyour home and to your family. You must never stop fighting. Instead, you must keep pn engaging yourself. You must stand your ground/hold your ground against them. You have to press onto it. You must keep on fighting against your rival. And most of all, you must fight for the sake of this planet Earth, of space, of galaxy and of the whole universe. In the end, you will become victorious. I know that someday, you will and you can do it. Kimi wa uketorun'da? (Do you understand?)

Little Saya: Hai. Watashi wa uketorun'da. (Yes. I understand.)

Eri: I feel pity and sorry that your parents were killed by the enemy. Demo, shinpai shinaide. (But, don't you worry.) I will always be here to protect and to love you, okay?

Little Saya: Hai. Oneechan, arigato gozaimasu da. Aishiteru, oneechan! (Yes. Big Sister, thank you very much. I love you, big sister!)

Eri: Aishiteru mo, Saya! (I love you too, Saya!)

The two hugged each other and they smiled and giggled each other. Saya has returned to reality and thought about what Eri had said to her more than a decade ago.

Saya (Thought): Oneechan, arigato (Big Sister, thank you) for giving me the inspiring words that I have listened to. I will never give up. I will not surrender to Balban or else, I will become a prisoner of war and never return to my home and to my family. I will never stop fighting. Instead, I will keep on engaging myself. I will stand my ground/hold my ground against Shelinda and Balban. I will press onto it. I will keep on fighting against my rival. And most of all, I will fight for the sake of this planet Earth, of space, of galaxy and of the whole universe. In other words, I won't lose. I will win this fight no matter what the results will come out of it. Oneechan, arigato gozaimasu da! Aishiteru, oneechan! Shocchuu! (Big Sister, thank you very much! I love you, big sister! Always!)

About her late parents, Saya once again thought about the inspiration that they gave to her 5 or 6 years before their untimely deaths.

Saya (Thought): Mama, Papa, I know you wanted justice against the one that murdered both of you. I was too young and powerless to save both of you. But now, I'm going to say it. I will find justice on that enemy who killed both of you. I'm gonna win this duel. I promise, I will! Mama, Papa, you should've seen me fighting against my opponent. You should've make me proud for being such a good person to both of you. And most of all, you should've seen me victorious in the end. Mama, Papa, no matter what will happen to me, shocchuu wa aishiteru (I will always love you) even if you are dead right now. Mama, Papa, shocchuu wa aishiteru ima yo to itsumademo! Arigato gozaimasu da! (Mama, Papa, I will always love you now and forever! Thank you very much!)

After all the thoughts that Saya came into her mind, Shelinda, who still threatened Ryouma's life with her sword, was now reached the limits of her patience.

Ryouma: Saya, nanika da! (Saya, do something!)

Shelinda: So, GingaPink Saya, have you made a decision right now? If not, I'm going to kill your friend right here.

Ryouma: SAYA!

Saya saw that Ryouma is in deep danger right now. Suddenly, a sense of justice has awakened her immediately. She began to picked up her Star Beast Sword and then standing up to face her bitterly enemy.

Saya: Shelinda…

Her decision is final. Instead of giving in to the demands of Shelinda, Saya has shouted out loud with anger and then charged against Shelinda by running towards her. Shelinda then knocked out Ryouma to the ground and then got her sword ready. Suddenly, Saya jumped into the air and then she twirled her body like a gymnast. She then called for a special Star Beast Sword attack.

Saya: Hana Isshin: Keishiki No Bunmin! (Flower Heart: Civilian Style!)

Shelinda tried to block Saya's Star Beast Sword by using her own sword. But as Saya got close to the enemy, her Star Beast Sword got energized and it split Shelinda's sword in half.

Shelinda: Kore wa… (This is…)

Saya then turned around and she released her Earth Power to the Star Beast Sword to reenergize. At the background of Saya was the cherry blossom tree or Sakura blinking behind her. She then slashed Shelinda's arms and then her chest. Instead of stabbing Shelinda right away, Saya used her Star Beast Sword to get through Shelinda's groin and then she tossed her over to the ground. Saya then turned around against Shelinda and took a heavy breathing while she was angry at her who was weakened amidst the smoke on her body as she barely stood up as the duel comes to a close.

Shelinda: Onore! (Curse you!) Saya, you may have won the duel but I won't forgive you for cutting the wounds on my skin! The next time we will meet again, I'm going to kill you and that oneechan (big sister) of yours. Do you hear me? DO YOU HEAR ME?

Shelinda retreated by disappearing leaving Saya victorious.

Saya: Shimatta! (Damn it!/Oh no!) She got away!

About her late parents, Saya raised her left fist and said,

Saya: Mama, Papa, Yatta! Hontoni Yatta! (Mama, Papa, I did it! I really did it!) I've won the duel! I defeated the enemy! I've made it to victory! You should've make me proud for this. Finally, justice has been served to both of you. Despite that both of you are now dead, you always loved me just as I loved both of you. Without both of you, I would have never win this battle. Mama, Papa, arigato gozaimasu da kimi wa tasukete no tame ni! (Mama, Papa, thank you very much for your help!)

Saya lowered her left fist and then focused on Ryouma who was still lying down on the ground. She runs to him and asked,

Saya: Ryouma, daijoubudesuka? (Ryouma, are you alright?)

Ryouma: Daijouka. (I'm alright.) Saya, yatta ne! (Saya, you did it!) Looks like justice has been served on your late parents.

Saya: Hmm, Ryouma! (Yes, Ryouma!)

Saya has extended her hand to Ryouma, who held her hand with his hand in order for him to stand up.

Saya: Ryouma, we don't have time to waste. Saa, iku yo! (Come on, let's go!)

Saya carried Ryouma as they enter the cave in order to retrieve the artifact that Saya's adopted big sister Eri had buried more than a decade ago.


End file.
